


雨夜清新小故事

by mockingcat



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingcat/pseuds/mockingcat
Summary: 一次意外拜访，发生的是意料之中的事情。猫咪从屋中逃出Randolph Carter/Nyarlathotep 斜杠有意义





	雨夜清新小故事

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在身高187厘米的性冷淡与191厘米的大美人之间的小故事。  
实际作者身边并没有身高超过185的人类，上面世界的空气应该要更好些。

一年的这个时候，北方小镇气温早早落至冰点。细雨混杂海风，这一天真是冷得不寻常，伦道夫·卡特站在写字台旁，正望着窗外一片墨黑沉寂。山下烟火味的灯火比头顶明星更稀疏，他的左手正攥着支签字笔，一段潦草的笔记留在便签本的一页。  
明智的人会选在这个季节前往南方的海滨度假屋，但他算不上人，也不见得十足明智。躲在异国的独居公寓中有益于翻译工作的进行，他抬了下鼻梁上的半框眼镜，准备将这张带着拉丁文咒语的黄色便签纸粘在笔记本上。笔记本电脑屏幕在被冬雨敲击的玻璃窗下亮着，一本看得出有些年份的古籍摊在红木书桌上，羊皮纸间夹着五颜六色的便签纸，纸上胡乱地写着已被人类遗忘的文字。男人面前一片杂乱。  
只是便签纸大概没法发出塑料袋摩擦的声音。  
这是意料之中的事，那家伙迟早会拜访这一隐居之所，只是想不到会这么快。卡特回过头，两只先前在沙发毛毯里熟睡的猫咪（一只黑白相间，另一只丑得惊人）这时毛发竖立，弓背几乎站起，正对着从来访者方向传来的香气发出抗拒的嘶嘶声响。访客正站在门前的绣花地毯上，这暖黄灯光下的人形正脱下漆黑的羊毛大衣，衣物上是被雨水打湿后的闪光。  
“今天天气糟透了。”取下帽子后粗略理过一头银色长发，奈亚拉托提普先开了口，同以往并无区别的平淡语调。这时卡特看清先前发出声响的东西，一份印有餐馆商标的塑料袋，其中的纸袋里大概装着某场活祭后被阴暗生物吃剩下的眼球手指，或者蜥蜴舌头黑熊腺体一类的恶作剧道具。  
猫在惶恐中从沙发上跳下，自觉消失在通向二楼的楼梯间里。  
卡特并没有感到所谓的惊吓，即便接下来从外卖里蹦出条浑身触角的人型，他也不会被吓到。他很久都没经历过所谓真实的惊恐，真实并不可预料的惊恐。只是得考虑下城中是否存在污秽神明崇拜者，这家伙怎么这么快就搞到地址？小屋正门并没有被打开过的痕迹，这在意料之中，但一切发生地太安静了。  
“是啊，天气真冷。”他也不记得是否听见汽车驶过的声响，那辆颜色与夏塔克冠羽光彩类似的甲壳虫大约可以像它的主人一样安静，“你走路上来的？”  
“车停在山下，开了一天有些累人。”奈亚拉托提普将围巾挂在大衣旁，同静脉血一般红的一抹。  
“你这儿灯还亮着，我就上来了。”  
“我一般全天都在屋里，出门的话就留书桌台灯亮着。”  
听起来好似邻居间的串门一般简单，他们上次见面是什么时候？总之是在一个距离北欧海滨足够遥远的地方。猜得出这位忙碌的特使在这一日天明后离开某场体液横飞的社交活动，从偏僻林中村庄一路驶来，准备前往斯德哥尔摩处理好管闲事的侦探。这可没必要绕路途径这海湾小城，但更没必要为此质问这随心所欲的家伙，工作上的事不必入进客厅。  
卡特下意识地拉上窗帘，这位不请自来的客人这时坐在沙发的一角，以一个足够舒适的姿势半躺下，随即一声皮鞋掉入地毯的沉闷（搞什么？高跟鞋？大概是定制的）。还真是宾至如归。  
他打开塑料袋，纸袋里仅有冷掉的三明治与肉丸。略有些让人失望。  
“有烟吗？”奈亚拉托提普上身仅着一件奶白色鸡心领毛衣，活像跑错了季节。  
卡特递过一支万宝路，同时点燃了自己嘴边的那根。他转过身去。即便向来不擅长品鉴异域美食，他也得承认北欧菜肴口感实在不佳，冷下来后更是味如白蜡。  
“你什么时候开始抽烟的？”  
“在想吸烟的时候。”这位朋友两指夹着这一根薄荷味“我的打火机忘在大衣口袋里了。”  
或许是忘在了车里，或许压根没有什么打火机，被他提及的打火机片刻前才从虚空中被创造出来。这家伙大概在进入这间小屋前并不抽烟，也许他忽然觉得吸烟有趣了，总之，无论是神是人都不要擅自揣测这位朋友的思绪。这一幕能让人联想到黑色电影的俗套桥段：蛇蝎美人（性别不定）交叉修长双腿坐在他的位置（沾满猫毛的布艺沙发）上，正直的绅士（穿着丑毛衣）点燃其嘴边的香烟。  
只是这一类电影里难有黑皮肤的女郎。奈亚拉托提普半眯着的眼睛里是一抹血红。

“所以，你就住在这种地方？”  
发话人正仰躺在沙发上，嘴中喷出一阵灰烟，烟气在低矮天花板下盘旋数圈便消失不见。晚餐时间很快结束，刚过晚间八时，这一晚还长着。  
长沙发前壁炉中柴火烧得正旺，若不见合上了的笔记本电脑，屋内陈设难以让人联想到二十一世纪的住宅：不见电暖炉，墙面挂画活像得进博物馆的款式（至于没有博物馆会离经叛道到接受理查德的画作，那是另一码事），撇开电子产品外完全是维多利亚式装潢的活标本。窗帘底部还有金闪闪的流苏，奈亚拉托提普肯定手摇咖啡研磨机早已从多数普通人家的厨房里消失了。  
“没时间建卡纳克神庙，失望了？”屋主正站在隆隆作响的咖啡机旁。房间不大，倒省去了对话时的相互吼叫。  
“这倒没有。小是小了点，天花板有点矮，但住着不错，也挺有你的风格，蛮暖和的。”实质这肉体对温度冷暖并无感知，若不是唯恐过于古怪，他大可在雪原里裸奔。如果有凡人被允许长时间握住这位黑皮肤朋友的手，只能感到不自然的揪心冰冷，如触及蟒蛇带鳞的皮肤的怪异触感顺脊椎而下。  
他坐了起来，将燃尽的香烟按在矮桌上的玻璃烟灰缸里。一双鞋早被踢进沙发下，奈亚拉托提普赤脚走向厨房。这里与其说是厨房，不如说只是一排靠着窗口的煤气灶水槽烤箱与冰箱。天花板仅与这位高个子朋友的头顶间隔约十厘米。  
“加奶吗？豆子是中焙的。”  
“不用了，也不用加糖，黑咖啡足够了。你的口味太甜了。”他停在橄榄绿色冰箱前片刻，撇过数个怪模怪样的冰箱贴，仿若现代艺术的怪异形状大约是某生物身体部件的标本。红色眼眸余光瞥见卡特从背后递过天蓝陶瓷马克杯。  
奈亚拉托提普并没有接过饮料，他转身，忽然吻上个头略矮的朋友。二人在仿大理石操作台前以如此别扭的姿势定格片刻，在他试图伸出舌头将唇齿接触更进一步时，双手各握一个马克杯的卡特推开了他。  
二人上衣沾上浓郁咖啡香气，盖过自从奈亚拉托提普进入小屋后缠绕在屋内的呛人古龙水味。两份马克杯中的饮料各洒了一半，木地板上泛着饮品反射的暖光。  
“哈？”陶瓷杯被重新放回厨房台面，一声力气不小的撞击，大概剩下的另一半饮料也被抖了出来，“搞什么鬼？”  
“吓着你了？”被拒绝了的始作俑者嘴角微微玩味似的上扬，后退倚在冰箱一侧。出现在卡特脸上的并非惊恐或疑惑，却是难以遮掩的烦躁：“不，我猜到了，迟早的事。但……搞什么，你来这儿就是为了这事？”  
“不完全。刚才吃饭时说了，拜访顺便……”  
“哦，顺便做你忽然想做的一切破事，你做一切无计划的事，接下来把这屋子点着了也不奇怪。反正半个宇宙绕着你的心意转。搞什么鬼，怎么老是我，我又……”他取下眼镜，用衬衣下摆擦去镜片沾染的雾气，这个男人这时却顿时沉静下来，“这不就是你的风格吗，我在生什么的气？”  
“‘我又从没服从过你’，你是个聪明人，也挺自信的。我现在不准备把什么东西点燃。”奈亚拉托提普在对话中打开冰箱柜门，里面只有毫无吸引力的罐头食品与每一个独居者冰箱里都会有的隔夜剩饭，“有考虑过你现在依旧处于服从的状态下吗？你在气自己明知道这会发生还把我放了进来，也就是正为想和我做的自己生气，真是有趣……”  
“和你做？还扯什么存在主义辩论……行吧，我们睡过不代表每次见面都要做爱。”来自伏行混沌的褒义评价足够让凡人两腿战战，这间厨房里没什么凡人，只有在充斥咖啡气味房间里于一个吻后愈加难以思索的伦道夫·卡特。得去屋外的冷雨里找回些头绪。隐士式的禁欲与同怪物躺在一张床上实质都不太正常，去山上，或在镇中游荡一阵，只要不是在这屋子里面对这家伙，寒风有助于整理语句。  
“这样——我们一起去斯德哥尔摩，更正式点的约会。我现在不想，今晚不是特别想做爱——看电影吗？”  
“别扯了，你没把我轰走就是因为想上我。”  
肯定的是，剩下的半壶咖啡得留到明日的早午餐时间了。还未等一阵瘆人笑声从喉咙中溢出，一双沾着墨水的手猛地抓住这黑天鹅的脖颈，足够折断金属物件的力度，二人一同摔在木地板上。动手实质并不是他们中任意一人本来的风格，既然能够使用咒语或指使某个渴求恩赐的凡物驱逐令人心烦的污秽，拳头乃至枪支弹药无非是多余的东西。再说，当面对完全失了人型的可怖怪物时，人类肉身的力量简直是个笑话。  
但这不代表更加强劲的力量统统无用，尤其逃离梦境世界里那艘驶向月亮的可憎船只后。卡特并未指望自己能将该事件的幕后主使揍上一通，但至少得将那些类蟾蜍生物疑似是鼻子的器官一拳击碎（实质上他有打算这么做过，再三考量后选择直接让那个恶臭码头从已知宇宙内灰飞烟灭）。很难说这是否是这向来以理性标榜自己的男人潜意识作祟，在更加清醒的时候，卡特形容当年的幕后黑手，也就是此刻正被他掐住脖子按在身下的奈亚拉托提普“一个啰嗦的混账，但毕竟是同样长期居住于地球上的同类”，他不想和诸神的关系紧绷。  
他不想与认识的每一个活物间的气氛紧张，温和的好好先生书呆子伦道夫·卡特。但也没有类似不准揍歪对方鼻梁骨（与有关建立起更加可耻的肉体关系）的硬性规定。  
指关节撞上对方的颧骨，血渍与墨水印迹叠在一起。他没空搭理那件奶白色毛衣领口与自己身上米色格纹衬衫已被染红，这大概是从奈亚拉托提普鼻腔里喷出的冰冷黑血。足以撕裂月上猛兽的手数次扇过男人的左侧脸，若是凡人早该在疼痛中满地找牙了。  
他在为什么气愤？一丝恼怒参入恶作剧之神的戏弄，就足够让这场暴力迈向更加不可控的地步。换上左手将这五分钟前尚一同共进晚餐的混账压制在地面，卡特将右手伸向放置在头顶案板旁的刀具。没有什么十足清晰的东西驱使这男人继续做下去，但手中餐刀的顶端已抵在汗津津的漆黑皮肤上，肉眼可见的凹陷。在蛮力作用下这一柄精致却不够锋利的小东西足够直直刺破任何生灵的皮肉。黑血将洒于在满屋地板，可以预见污秽触角从裂口中喷出。  
也就是在这时，餐刀的突入停了下来。扼住脖颈的手在沉默中松开，处于上位的男人只是环视厨房中的一片狼藉，愤恨中多出一丝顾虑，最后是在烦闷中的醒悟。陶瓷杯与带着油污的餐盘在地板上摔个粉碎。  
“哦？继续啊。”大约是窒息太久，神明最先吐出的数个音节相当嘶哑。他握住餐刀刀身，试图引导卡特将其突入自己的咽喉。  
“我在做什么……这……你觉得这有意思？”  
“我不会允许无趣的事，你真是个聪明的小家伙。继续这件的事。”脊椎死死抵在碗柜的把手上，奈亚拉托提普这时终于察觉这具肉身正暴露于极端的疼痛下，令人愉快的痛楚，尤其是其中窒息部分。  
窗外一阵雪地中的嘈杂，猫从二楼窗口跳下，躲进更加安全的针叶林深处。  
卡特只得快速将餐刀抽出，仓促间手掌心又一道浅浅割痕，他站了起来。无论这肉身里的意志是否愿意，裤裆里的东西开始发痒。这怪诞极了，似是二位行为艺术家正试图探讨暴力与情爱的关系。没什么值得讨论的，也并无任何诡秘隐藏讯息，无论这位戴眼镜的绅士是继续佯装愤怒离开小屋，还是换上更加锋利的刀具继续这一场混乱，还是选择开始另一场较为温和的暴力行径，这位朋友的目的达到了，聪明的男人从一开始便被攥在更加狡猾的神明手中。  
我得将这混账肢解，天明前再把这堆碎肉缝上。餐刀放回原位，卡特拾起自己扔在一旁的棕色毛衣，其上泰迪熊花纹愈发丑陋。他坐回沙发，默许这位朋友的修长手指解开衬衫的一列纽扣（胸口前的两颗在方才消失在橱柜底的某个阴暗角落，这件衣服还蛮好看的），熟悉的冰冷触感由胸口前的毛茸茸延申至下腹。  
奈亚拉托提普跪在我面前，阿撒托斯在上，让随便别的什么东西享受这见鬼的殊荣吧。  
“我没有准备安全套。”  
“嗯哼？你也没准备性病。”可以感到冰冷的舌头覆上阴茎顶端，好极了，也糟透了。  
“也没有润滑剂。”  
“你其实更想说‘我想把你脑袋割下来用喉管自慰’。如果你真的想，直接做少废话，我没意见。”  
“衣服会弄……操！”  
突然的深喉意味着要求停止喋喋不休，留下些表示赞许的哼声足够。这黑色皮囊下大概密密麻麻堆叠着粉红甬道，这是违背理智的兴奋，他应该选继续在厨房里完成艾德·坎坡式的活，而不是让这混球戏弄自己的肉身。如此单纯的刺激足以击溃每一丝神经，烟盒中的存货在此前晚餐吸烟时间耗尽，不由自主地，他只好用左手解开奈亚拉托提普脖子后的束发，抓住这在指尖闪着万千星光的银色。无需考量接下来该做什么，卡特从来不是那个负责计划性生活细节的人。  
经验匮乏如他也知道加上大腿简单运动更能增加其中欢愉，这混账还是披散着头发好看。抱怨着色情受虐狂的哼声断断续续挤在二人间，不可否认这是皮肉层面的快乐，自下体传来的简单快感几乎没过脑中深思熟虑后的恐慌——如果外神忽觉这男人无趣了，大可在口交时直接咬下。  
他随时可以这么做。尖牙从皮肤表面蹭过，接着是口腔内的一片潮湿。舌头的技巧很是不错，这家伙定然不缺少练习。夹在两腿间的脑袋轻微摆动，只觉这一整根被均匀寒气包裹，估摸着阳具的顶端肿胀进入一条更加狭窄的通道。  
除去淫秽的摩擦声外，听不见任何声响。当一双翠绿眼睛再次睁开时，面前美人的嘴边混杂着黑血与津液。舔唇的一瞬足够让好色之徒如感天雷轰顶，脑袋再次埋了下去，这一次含住阴茎上端温柔吮吸着。  
这玩意有啥好舔的，去他的，怎么还是这么痒。  
半硬的肉茎从口中退出，卡特在这间隙中仓促调整呼吸，顺着外神的指示躺在沙发上，西装裤堆叠在脚踝处，小腿在半空中晃悠着。他的朋友不需要呼吸。如此完美的肉体跟我躺在一起真是暴殄天物，粗糙的双手手攀上面前纤细到略有些不真实的腰，无论理智如何嘶吼着不要与这谎话精的联系更进一步，天杀的，只要是拥有生殖器的生物在这具裸身前只能不可抗拒地陷入沉醉。  
凡人不可妄想的完美，手掌环住其腿间的一根，他尝试用指腹揉搓顶部，这算是冒险的举动。接着一阵来自头顶上方相当舒适的感叹，他的朋友用右手环住先前用嘴抚慰的阴茎，至于奈亚拉托提普的另一只手正在别的地方做着什么，卡特没兴趣知道也完全不想知道。这只会让他开始好奇是否有别的雄性人类会用手指如此对待自己的肛门，尤其是那些表面十足正经，但传闻私生活不太直的熟人们。  
不错，神很满意，暂时无需担心胯下身体零件的安危。  
“所以……”手指探索对方腿间的全部，卡特有考虑过接下来的话是否应被归类在废话的垃圾桶里，“所以只有阴茎？”  
五分钟前他们确实因今晚是否做爱的问题打了一架，或者换上更合适的说法，是卡特单方面的泄愤与奈亚拉托提普享受被掌掴的快感。  
“我上次说过肛交很爽。”上次指的是八十年代汽车旅馆中的某晚，早该被忘记在重重叠叠乏味生活后了，“你是不是只想听我说肛交这个词而已。”  
“我没想耍你，并且你也说过被舔很爽。”这句话实质完全没有事实根据（这得追溯到一战时，某位战友在与一位红发小妞度过一夜好时光后，向一群美利坚大兵炫耀这女人是如何在他的舌头下发出阵阵浪叫。三天后此人倒在战场的某个粪坑里，死时无人哀悼）。提问者试着加重手指揉搓时的力度，一对红眼中的深色圆形在细声呜咽中扩散，被提问者开始分心了。  
“我懂了——这算什么口味？”奈亚拉托提普跪坐的位置向上挪了挪，“下次到可以试试，这主意不错，只要不影响别的机能……”  
下次也许就在明天，也许是又一个三十年后。  
他坐了下来，双眼在莫大的喜悦中眯成了一条缝。即便是于沉睡的世界中挥手湮灭难以计数的灵魂，如此放松的欢悦也难出现在这张足够俊美的脸上，真是另一种情况下的极致浪费。搞什么，自己不就差点被这混账玩意从这好不到哪去的宇宙里抹去，但生理心理都无法否认，这张脸不属于一切人类的脸笑起来时确实好看极了。  
阴茎被肠壁紧紧夹住后的快活还在其次，胸口的毛几乎要被只黏糊糊的手成片拔起了，卡特只得随着疼痛的方向支起上身。背靠沙发，这时双手大概派不上用场，真是十足被动，但他也该习惯了。冰凉触感移向肩头，支撑在二人之间的纤细胳膊很快软了下去，片刻后，这躯体干脆斜靠在毛茸茸的怀中。  
真是抱了个冰块，冰块的额头上湿哒哒的，同样湿冷的还有耳边依旧平淡的耳语。  
“我想了下，留阴蒂就足够了，虽然还是，嗯哼，有点奇怪……你怎么就不能稍微动一下，死了吗？”  
或许一个浑身冰冷的人形更像死尸，甚至不如尸体，天晓得这一层人皮假面下藏着何种不可想象的怪异。万幸这时坐在腿上的还是个人形，卡特正咬着怀中人形如吸血鬼特征的尖耳顶端（所谓情趣就是这种东西），千万别想这玩意其他数千肉身交媾时的画面，似乎只要不想，在宇宙毁灭前便没有机会和长着翅膀三米高的奈亚拉托提普在一屋内共度良宵。  
为理智着想，不要想象。  
足够下流的响声与没法被用得体语言记录的低吟在火炉前环绕，在这之后是以特定频率发出的低吟。  
“我有点好奇这到底是什么感觉，说实话不管是肛交还是性交……到底是种什么类型的‘爽’？”怀中一团真是轻得离谱。  
“我是让你动，不是说话。”  
伴随回答的是一个白眼，说不准是被愚蠢问题激怒，还是刺入体内的阴茎恰巧抚过肠壁上的某一点。“呃，行，当我没问。只是有些太安静了，你平时总说个不停，一停下来准没好事。呃，我只是有点紧张。”  
“我们光躺在一张床上的时间都他妈快有一个世纪了。”  
“而我他妈还不知道搞来搞去究竟搞了个啥名堂。”  
粘在一起的上身略微拉开些距离，卡特察觉手腕忽被某无形之力攥住，黑色的胳膊分明还绕在自己的脖子上。声音相当轻柔，丝毫让人无法察觉正有什么东西在此人身体中搅和，“那你是什么感觉。”  
“我？这……不好说，就是把取掉针头的注射器按在皮肤上，之后拉动活塞，再带点让人放松的电流，听ASMR时会有的这种，你知道ASMR是什么吧……算不上很特别的感觉。写东西写到满意的句子时也有这样的感觉。”  
“哈……”卡特的双手已举在半空中，这是无知觉的运动，“射精时也是这样？”  
“我大概就是那一类察觉不到什么狗屁性快感的人。所以算有些讨……也不是讨厌做爱，这还是不错，但性生活和看书看电影没什么区别。”  
“所以你才会试着拒绝，挺失败的。什么正式约会不是在博物馆就是在图书馆。你有没有考虑自己为什么能脱离人类的局限，问过生前的小男朋友吗？因为你除了这张皮外根本没有与正常人类相似的地方。”  
奈亚拉托提普握住面前的一只手，十指交叉，片刻后分离。卡特的左手则放置在他的侧颈处，银白长发交织在指间。相当浪漫，当然在两只手爆发出超人的力量之前。  
“你不配提他。”  
“哦，我在不安静时可不会考虑你的感受。”拇指与食指分开面前这只半合的右手，他握住伦道夫的手腕，将这只手拽向自己的喉结，“是你自己要问的。想知道肛交什么感觉就去买根假屌操自己。用力掐住，我快到高潮了。”  
“你他妈更不正常。”伦道夫当然乐意扼住这混蛋外神的喉咙。就像将这张漂亮脸蛋上的鼻骨揍到骨折一事，不是很必要，但就算没有听见这一要求，他也会这么做。并且比要求地更加用力。  
“去你妈的，老子是神。”  
（一个显而易见的误区：他们是神，不代表他们的性生活时长将会同真名前的头衔般长得离谱（对于卡特而言，他还年轻，没什么除去埃莱克-瓦达之王猫咪友人持银匙者太古者之宾客犹格索托斯之化身之外的称号）。既然被局限于人类的肉身内，自然而然过人类的生活，人类的性生活时长通常控制在半个钟头之内。如果您的某个朋友曾吹嘘在床上时一夜金枪不倒，他要么是身体机能出现差错，要么这位是莎布-尼古拉斯的雄性人类化身。）  
敏感器官首先感到忽然的绞紧，频率加快后痛感随之袭来的事，挨千刀的，就算此前的活塞运动能够带来所谓快感的东西，现在也该统统消散了。在手指再度施加压力时，短促但猛烈的细声尖叫逐渐盖过喃喃自语式的呻吟，快乐的低吟与快乐的尖叫。他正在学着人类的方式呼吸，只有习得呼吸方可体会扼住喉咙后的窒息，而窒息是快乐的。  
得了，最多只能施以疼痛。外神从未感知过痛苦，也不将体验到痛苦，皮肉所感的疼痛无非快感的养料。假阳具是个好主意，现在冲进耳中的究竟是猫咪挠门声还是肉块不齿的撞击声？一切足够市井三俗的古代词语从卡特嘴中喷出，这混球若是再提出如此亲密接触的要求，就用橡胶而非宝贵肉体。  
“轻点！日你妈的！”下流词汇的最后是一句人类语言的咆哮，英语的吼叫。  
目中似乎闪过一丝万物归一者祂老人家的炫目光辉，赞颂犹格索托斯，希望祂现在没在看地球上正发生的破事。最终敲打耳膜的是一声宣告终点的欢愉，去他妈的，本以为折磨还会持续上三五分钟。  
卡特飞速从沙发上翻下，脊椎与矮桌边缘相撞一阵巨响，这从二手商店淘来的小桌还算结实。尾椎骨差点在如此强力下粉碎，一阵麻痹感扫过四肢，糟透了，好极了，终于能从一场混乱中脱身。他没忘在从地毯上弹跳起的一瞬间提起裤子，汗水加大布料与皮肤的摩擦，至少得拉上内裤。  
小屋房门被打开，夹着雪花的惨白寒气随木门开启涌入屋内，冷暖交错时凝结的雾气打在男人的胸膛上。伦道夫也只拉上了内裤，寒风吹动勉强挂在身上的衬衫，露出横跨后背的陈年旧伤与不明所以然的线条纹身。一个裤子掉在膝盖处腹部沾着不明液体的半裸男人站在自家门口，得亏这一栋住宅的位置足够偏僻。  
两只猫飞身窜入更暖和的地方，消失在男人身后。  
“你现在打算去外面转转？要我一起吗？”拾起被扔在屋内各处的带血衣物，奈亚拉托提普坐回沾上汗水精液血迹的沙发，但似乎没有穿上哪怕条内裤的打算。两只猫咪撇一眼这裸身的怪异人形，跳跃至放置于写字台旁的树形猫爬架平台，猫脸上不见一丝波澜。  
“去你妈的，吃屎去吧。”他看一眼右手手腕上的机械表表盘，刚过八时三刻。卡特干脆将纽扣崩坏的格纹衬衫脱下，后背上最显眼的图案似乎是什么符咒，这一夜还长着，笔记本电脑屏幕再次亮了起来。不管这混球接下来会说什么，他今晚只会看《心灵神探》第二季。抽屉里还有数盒叫不出名字的廉价香烟。  
“这是你养的猫？”  
“刚来这地方时拣的。只算一半养着，它们想去哪就去哪，但吃我买的猫粮在我放的猫砂盆里拉屎。”  
沙发上的人伸手接过一杆点着了的香烟，他深吸一口，“取名字了吗？”  
“黑白相间的那只是希里塔，比较丑的那只叫泽齐。忘了是什么语言的词，但取名字没用，这俩压根不听。”  
“这两只猫都挺丑的。好像《冰与火之歌》电视剧大结局了。”

次日正午，穿戴考究的一女两男围坐在斯德哥尔摩一家咖啡厅玻璃窗下的圆桌旁，咖啡早就凉了，男士们开始不耐烦地看向手机锁屏，其中的这位短发女士开始抱怨起那位迟迟未现身的情报贩子，与午餐时间的饥饿。“我们为什么还在等一个连名字都不给咱们的家伙？这就是被耍了，不如先点些什么东西吃着。”  
“这人可能还在路上，这先生……也有可能是女士之前给我们的线索都能精确到教堂长椅下的地砖下藏着的东西，而且都是有用线索。等待是值得的，我们的调查就快要结束了。”  
另一位先生叫来了服务员。他们各自点了脆面包三明治、法棍夹龙虾与煎鱼排。  
“也不是非得要这位的线索，最后不太确定的地点就俩，不会有太大差错。”另一位男士挠了挠后脑勺上的短发，“可能这人被虫子弄死了，我们之前的线人就这么消失的。”  
虫子指某种嗡嗡叫的红色节肢动物，只是看起来像节肢动物而已。  
下午二时整，三位不悦的调查员离开小餐厅，钻入停靠在石板街道上的一辆黑色宝马。他们准备优先前往一所距离较近的古旧教堂，就算地址错误也不会惹上什么麻烦。这是三人最后一次出现在人类的世界，宝马轿车则在大约两个星期后被一对清晨散步的夫妇发现，车内每一个物件上覆盖着厚厚苔藓与怪模怪样的蘑菇，一个女包还留在后排。  
就算那位线人准时到达也不会改变什么，奈亚拉托提普大衣内侧的口袋里装着两条写着花体字的字条，一条书写作为夏盖虫族据点的密教教堂地址（也就是三人今晚将殒命的地方），另一条干脆指向拜达贡教圣石碑所在的山沟，他计划用掷硬币决定将哪一条交给这群不太聪明的人类，硬币将决定第一条。这一天正午一过，副驾驶一侧的车窗降下，一只手将被撕得粉碎的字条挥向公路。  
“别这样，这不太好。”驾驶席上的司机正一手扶方向盘，但另一只的食指中指间夹着根香烟，好像这也好不到哪儿去。“你刚才说到哪？”  
“我说，既然在斯德哥尔摩待上八天，你我各计划一半行程如何。”  
猫咪寄养在编织了小屋绣花地毯的老太太家，玛琳娜是每个海滨小城里都会有的杂货店老太太，一位声音小小的渔夫遗孀。至少这婆娘平日里表演得相当到位，今天早上这老娘们直接跪拜在提着装着丑猫咪的航空箱的黑人朋友面前，之后感激涕零地接过来自神明的一把金币（照顾猫咪与那啥的报酬，一段耳语）。这样全说得通了。  
“是交叉计划还是你一半我一半？”  
“你头四天我后四天。”  
车内沉寂了片刻。实质只有伦道夫·卡特在计划接下来四日该去的地方，先得计划好留宿的酒店，之后甲壳虫将在城中各色各样的建筑间穿梭，旅行计划可精确到小时。至于奈亚拉托提普，他当然决定到时候想到哪去哪，反正预定餐桌预定房间预定门票排队付账在夜店里喝得冻死在路边是只会发生在凡人身上的难事。  
“你是不是首先打算去市政厅广场？”伏行混沌低下头为自己点了根细长香烟，打火机是这一天出发时从一片虚空里创造出的。  
“没，我虽然老套但也没这么俗——据说有一座沉船博物馆不错，一整艘沉船，算比较新颖的。”  
这一句话的重音当然是在“新颖”上，有些心虚的强调。接下来四天他们会在每晚十一点前回到大堂里有着大理石地板与闪亮玻璃吊灯的正派酒店，房间里摆着两张盖着纯白被单的单人床，而这位戴着眼镜的绅士在每晚三时躺在床上喃喃抱怨床铺过软，并且绝不脱鞋。  
斯堪的纳维亚半岛接下来整个星期的天气将会不错，而在第八日，灰色积雨云将聚集在波罗的海之上，降下瓢泼大雨。


End file.
